A World Surrounded By Color
by flightlessdove
Summary: He lives in a world of colors, where everything is something; he lives in a world with no color at all. When Kurt meets Blaine, he doesn't know how opposite he and Blaine are. Synesthesia!Kurt and Total Colorblind!Blaine, canon pairings, Blangst, Klangst.
1. Prologue

**I've recently heard about a disorder-type thing, Synesthesia, where you experience everything with a certain color. And then I heard about someone with total colorblindness...and so this was born. **

**This is AUish - not very AU; it has aspects of the Glee plot, but takes place with almost all of our glee buds as kids and growing up. **

**Onward, I suppose. **

* * *

><p>He's always lived in a world of colors; everything was <em>something<em>. All numbers had their colors - for example, 6 was a salmon color, 19 was a mixture of 1 and 9, so purple - letters had their own numerous quantities of mixtures; no color of the alphabet could be described as just 'green' or 'blue'. To some people, this could be either confusing, or overwhelming; but he found that this was what made the world more interesting for his tiny four year-old self.

He doesn't know that not everyone sees the world like he does, that not everyone associates letters, numbers, symbols, classes, people, music notes - anything, really - with colors. He doesn't know that he's that one out of every two hundred people that see things with colors.

It's different, and yet he doesn't know it yet.

xXx

He's never experienced color.

He's never thought that that was unusual or anything; how could a little four year-old like himself understand that seeing everything in black, white and various shades of gray weren't normal? That he should be experiencing a world of colors?

But somewhere deep inside, he knows that it's not right. He knows that he should be seeing something _more_ than just bland, neutral colors.

Living with something like total colorblindness is highly rare; only a few people in history have ever experienced not being able to differentiate colors.

He thinks it's normal. He doesn't know what colors are.

xXx

To be fairly honest, Kurt _loved _daycare. His mother and father never understood why he adored his center, why he almost ran out of the car without saying goodbye.

But Kurt loved daycare because he enjoyed the colors.

At daycare, there were letters everywhere, numbers, and symbols, things he'd later learn how to use in life. At his own home, his mother and father hardly had anything that he could see colors with.

And, maybe his best friends Rachel and Mercedes also added onto the effect of daycare. And the dolls.

Kurt bounced down the hallway, the little four year-old walking himself to the Butterfly room because he was a big boy, and big boys didn't need any teachers to come and help them to their rooms.

The walls were a cheesy yellow color, with a coco-brown baseboards lining the peachy-pink tile that had white flecks, like snow dropping onto each of the tile squares. The whole place had this comfortable feeling to it, once you got to know the daycare better and it wasn't your first day here.

"Well, hello Kurt!" Kurt recognizes that voice almost immediately. The skinny, small boy looked up to see one of his favorite teachers, Ms. Corcoran, sitting neatly at her desk, behind the big, long counter where the parents signed their children in.

Kurt gave her a small smile, his glasz eyes sparkling in the bright light emanating from the ceiling lights. "Good morning, Ms. Corcoran!" he said automatically, dipping his head in respect to her, like his mother taught him, before turning around and scampering into the Butterfly room.

Some of the other kids that were already playing inside looked up to see who had come, but no one had really paid any special attention to the boy who'd just came inside the room. Which didn't really bother him, because Kurt immediately ran to Mercedes and Rachel, who were playing with some dolls from the daycare near the center of the room, on the green-gray wiry carpet.

"Hey girls!" he squeaked as soon as he reached them, a smile gracing across his features. Mercedes smirked and handed Kurt one of the dolls, while Rachel just nodded, her eyes drifting across the room.

Of course, Kurt knew that she was looking at Finn Hudson, the tall boy that played a lot with Noah Puckerman, a.k.a the daycare bully. But he didn't dwell on the daycare crushes, not as much as Mercedes or Tina Cohen-Chang.

It was only about twenty minutes after a vigorous role-play session with Mercedes and Rachel that Tina came over, a juice box in one hand and a Mulan doll that she always brought from home in the other.

"Hey, did you guys hear? We got a new kid in today!" she said enthusiastically, her brown eyes brightening.

Mercedes looked up at Tina, cocking her head to one side. "We did? None of the teachers said anything..," she commented, looking over at Rachel. "Rach? Did you hear anything?"

Rachel snapped out of her mini trance, looking up at Tina and Mercedes. "What? Oh, no, haven't heard anything," she said, shaking her head.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Would be surprised if you did, you know, from how much you stare at Finn," he remarked, looking down at his doll.

Rachel pouted at Kurt, her eyes narrowed. "That's not funny, Kurt!" she hissed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kurt sighed, looking back at Tina who had now settled herself onto the carpet. "Who is this kid, anyway?" he asked, slightly curious. If it were a girl, than maybe he'd have someone else beside Rachel and Mercedes to play with all day!

Tina shrugged. "I don't know, I just heard Sam and Artie talking about it," she said, glancing over at the clock. "Hey, what time's recess again?" she asked, before the bell, signaling recess time came a few moments later.

"Now," Kurt sighed, getting ready for the stampede of toddlers, all wanting to go outside in the sweltering heat to play.

xXx

Even though Kurt wasn't the biggest fan of the playgrounds, the one thing that he really enjoyed was the swings. Well, before Puck and Finn tromped all over them like those monkeys that he saw on the Animal channel.

He smirked, abandoning Mercedes side, and running towards the so far deserted swings, anticipating the exhilarating rush of wind that he got as the swing swept over the floor, without his small feet touching the mulch floor.

Kurt skipped - he liked skipping, okay? - over to the swings, grabbing onto the chain linked sides and lifting himself up, twisting to sit himself onto the swing seat correctly. He smiled, kicking off from the floor, and moving his legs in and out, just like his dad taught him only a few months ago.

Kurt sighed as the wind hit his face, closing his eyes only for a moment, before opening them and staring out into the playground. The sky, as he had noticed, begun to have yellow tendrils swirling in feather-like circles, blue-gray blotching at their seams. He smiled as the colors began evolving in his vision, welcoming their presence like a shopping trip with his mother. She seemed to be getting better, starting to recover from that sickness that his father had told him about.

He looked over at the playground, watching as all of the other kids played around with their friends and groups. He sighed as Santana Lopez snapped at David Karofsky, something about Brittany Peirce and pushing down. He wasn't a wizard or anything, but he understood that Dave must have pushed sweet and ditzy Brittany down on the ground, and Santana, as her acting guardian, was giving the small boy a 'lesson'. Kurt knew that he didn't want to be anywhere _near _either of them.

Off to the side, near the back of the playground that's safely tucked inside the neat white picket fences, is a boy that Kurt's never even seen before. The boy was small, and looked about his age, and was just watching all of the other kids play, not participating in any of the games that they were playing.

Kurt blinked, slowly realizing that this boy must be the new kid that Tina had talked about. At first, he wasn't sure what to do; should he get up and talk to him, make him feel welcomed like Rachel had on the first day of daycare?

He jumped off of the swing, landing neatly on his feet, and walked over to the back, dodging a red ball that Lauren Zizes flung at Noah, probably because the arrogant boy had told her that she had cooties again. He didn't dwell much on the other kids problems that much.

As soon as he reaches the boy, he immediately gives him a smile, just like Mommy told him to do to new people, because being nice is a good policy, according to her. "Hi!" he says excitedly, his eyes bright, "I'm Kurt!"

The boy looks up, hazel eyes slightly frightened, as if Kurt was one of those bullies like Azimio or Rick. When he saw Kurt, he must have been able to tell something, because he immediately smiled back. "I'm Blaine," he told him, his voice soft and quiet.

Kurt swept the concrete with his hand, knocking the mulch back into the dirt, and sat down next to Blaine, smiling. "How old are you? I'm four," he asked, curiously.

Blaine smiles as well as he says, "I'm four too,"

And then Kurt smiles as well, because he can already _see_ the soft and warm gray coloring that he felt when Blaine said his name, just like he saw the banana yellow when he met Mercedes, and the baby pink with Rachel.

Kurt then, unexpectedly, hugs Blaine, smiling the widest smile since his fourth birthday party, when his father had _finally_ gotten him that giant doll house that he'd asked for since his third birthday, right after the sensible heels that he never got. Maybe Santa could get him those…

"We're going to be best friends, Blaine, I know it!" Kurt squeaks, laughing as Blaine gives him a crooked grin.

* * *

><p><strong>This turned out better than I expected, actually. I'm proud of it, really. <strong>

**Review, please!**


	2. Yellow

**Wow, thank you all for the reviews and for the favorites and alerts! This is amazing!**

**Just as a slight note, sometimes the time skips in one chapter, but it's easy to tell when, so you don't have do be confused whenever it happens. And, some characters that Glee has said that they're going to bring in are going in here. They're not very spoiler-y, so don't be all 'OH NO U DID NOT SPOIL THIS!'...yeah. **

**Once again, onward.**

* * *

><p>For Kurt, daycare was definitely more fun with Blaine around.<p>

It was easy to be friends with Blaine; the smaller boy was just so…puppy-like, if that was something that you can compare someone to. Blaine was also extremely shy around other people, so getting him to come out of his shell and play with him, Mercedes and Rachel was a bit of a challenge. But Blaine did, in the end, and Rachel practically fell _in love _with Blaine, always skipping to meet him on the playground or whenever his mom or dad dropped him off.

And, of course, Blaine was always willing to play with Kurt, allowing the other boy to drag him to the swings, laughing on the way there, and sitting on the other one and just…swinging with Kurt.

But soon, Azimio and Rick started seeing them play together and giving them a hard time for it, and that was just _mean_, because what harm did Blaine ever do to them? Sure, maybe Kurt had thrown a piece of gum into Rick's hair when the other boy wasn't looking, but Blaine never did anything wrong.

He was just…Blaine. And it was hard to hate Blaine.

xXx

"You really like the swings, huh?" Blaine had asked him one day, swinging in unison with Kurt.

The wind had picked up a little now, so it was a tad harder to hear the other boy, but luckily the swings were close together.

Kurt shrugged. "Yeah," he muttered, looking up at the sky. Swirls of peach-pink had come into the sky, swirling amongst the ocean blue to make slithering curls, like that painting that Mommy had in her room. Some artist painted it - Vincent Gum Potato? Something like that… - and Kurt immediately associated the painting with peachy pink or a _very_ warm orange. "I like to see the colors." He confessed, having only told Mercedes that.

Blaine looked like he was considering it, or something. "The colors?" he asked curiously, glancing at Kurt.

Kurt's feet swayed on the swing, his back-and-forth motion slowing to a pregnant pause. "Yeah," he said, shrugging. "I just like to see the colors in the sky. The colors that I see whenever I reach up, you know," he continued nonchalantly.

Blaine paused, looking up at the sky. "But aren't the colors always…the same? Why look at something that's always the same?" he asked, not rudely or anything, just asking a question.

Kurt cocked his head. "What do you mean? There not _always_ the same. They're different: like in morning, they're pink, gray, and yellow-ish, in the afternoon they're blue, light blue, and white, and at night they're dark blue and gray." He responded, blinking at his friend.

Blaine blinked at Kurt. "What do you mean? They're gray, black and white. It's always the same. Sometimes the white is in different order, but it's never a different color," he observed, looking up at the sky.

Kurt just blinked a few times, his mouth babbling for a few seconds before finally saying: "What are you talk-" he was about to say, before Mrs. Schuester appeared at the door, tapping the frame with a freshly manicured nail.

"Everyone get inside!" she practically screeched, stepping inside with her hands on her hips and actually glaring - yeah, _glaring_ at little four years olds - as they each went inside, all in a makeshift line.

Kurt never had an opportunity to ask Blaine what he meant in all of daycare.

xXx

Kurt excitedly skipped to Rachel and Mercedes, his gray, yellow-green, and brown plaid backpack swaying behind him. "Aren't you guys just _excited _for daycare? I know I am!" he squeaked, smiling at his friends.

Rachel was still looking at Finn, who had, mysteriously, ended up in the same class as them, along with most of the Butterfly room. Mercedes had to shoulder her in order for her to snap out of her trance. "Oh, yeah. It's really…," she glanced over at Finn again, who was talking to Quinn Fabray, the pretty little blonde who always hung out with Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. "Exciting."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Rach, we're only five. As far as Finn is concerned, we all have cooties," she sighed, scrunching up her nose in distaste.

Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes at the same time. "Is Puckerman still spreading that around? Girls don't have cooties," Of course, like always, Rick the "Stick", as he now like to be called for some reason, was walked up to him and forcefully shoved him in the back with his shoulder, causing him to stumble forward a little.

"You would know, wouldn't you?" the other boy hissed, smirking as Kurt looked at him dejectedly. Rick toddled away, and into the now open classroom doors.

Kurt exhaled deeply, straightening his backpack strap the slumped on his shoulder. "Dumb Rick…," he grumbled, following Rachel and Mercedes into the classroom. He was almost about to enter when he paused right at the border between the concrete outside and the tiled flooring inside.

Where was Blaine? The other boy was usually so punctual, it was pretty out of character for him to be late for class like this… Kurt blinked a few times, walking into the classroom slowly.

"Wait, Kurt! Am I late? Please don't tell me that I'm late," Kurt's head jerked up, looking over to where Blaine was running down the hallway, his backpack in one hand and the strap closest to the floor grinding against it.

Kurt smiled as the splashes of yellow - the color that he associated with happiness, because really, yellow just makes you _feel _all warm and fuzzy - sprouted like circular rose blooms all over the hallway, before Blaine skidded to a halt right in front of him.

"Sorry that I'm late," he panted as the two of them walked into the classroom. "But my mom says that where I live and here are just so _far_ _away_," he sighed, walking around the small desks that were lined in the room.

Kurt nodded, sighing with slight sadness. It was true; Kurt had never been to Blaine's house before, mostly because Mommy said that since Blaine lived in Westerville, and that was two hours away - at best - that they couldn't go over his house as much as Kurt wanted too. But Kurt had begged Blaine to beg his mother to ask her if he could go to the same elementary school as Kurt, seeing as how Blaine was Kurt's _best_ friend, even more of a best friend than Mercedes.

"Do you think that the teacher will be nice, Kurt?" Blaine asked, looking over at the other boy as they sat down on the small carpet with the other kids. The teacher currently had her back turned to them, so they could yet see her face. "If she's like Mrs. Schuester…," Blaine squeaked fearfully, his hazel eyes locking with Kurt's glasz-colored eyes.

Kurt smirked, knowing how Blaine was never Mrs. Schuester's favorite student, mostly because - for some reason - Blaine kept calling out gray, black, or white for all of the colors that she showed them. Kurt wasn't on her best list either, probably because he kept on shouting out the wrong colors for the letters, like bright blue for a tomato-red Q, or pink for a purple 13. Mrs. Schuester only really liked Quinn, for some reason. He heard Puck saying that it was because Quinn and Mrs. Schuester were both 'evil-cootie-infested-yellow-haired-girls'.

"Hello class," the teacher said calmly and politely as soon as she turned to the class. Kurt immediately saw…pale blue when he looked at her. He scrunched his nose. It was gray-ish in color too, like the sheets on his bed. He was about to ask Blaine what he thought of her when the teacher once again spoke up. "My name is Mrs. Smithapple, and welcome to my Kindergarten class!" Well she was like that really old hippie lady that lived on Kurt's street, the one that threw flower petals on her animals. His neighborhood was sort of weird…

Mike Chang, the quiet but quick little Asian boy who loved to dance, immediately scooted a bit away from the teacher, as he was right in front of her, and closer to Brittany, probably because she smelled kind of…weird. Kurt immediately thought of dark brown, speckled with gray, and understood what he was smelling must have been earthy, since he usually associated that coloring with the smell of dirt.

Lauren Zizes immediately shot her hand up, her eyes wide behind her glasses.

"Yes?" the teacher asked, pointing her red-and-white expo marker at Lauren.

Lauren just narrowed her eyes. "Will there be dodge ball, because I _really_ want to throw some balls at people who annoy me," she asked, cocking an eyebrow at Ms. Smithapple. The teacher blinked a few times before frowning slowly,"Well…we don't…we don't like violence here at this elementary school…" she said slowly, watching as Lauren cracked her knuckles as Azimio snickered.

"Just tell me when recess is."

xXx

Why did people look at Blaine funnily when he said gray to describe the grass? Or when he said that their was only black and white on Tina's painting? Didn't they see it? Why was it so weird if they saw it too?

Blaine sat beside Kurt on the top of the jungle gym, pouting only slightly. Kurt sometimes looked at him funny too, and Kurt just _shouldn't_ because he was Blaine's best friend. And best friends get other best friends, right? Like when he said that everything was the same in the sky. It was because everything was. He remembered when Mrs. Schuester said that it was _yellow_, not white. What was yellow?

Mother said that banana's were yellow too, but he just saw…white. Dad said that the sky was blue, but he saw gray. Cooper said that the night sky was dark blue, but he saw black. It didn't make any sense.

Banana's aren't yellow, they're white. The sky isn't blue, it's gray. The night wasn't dark blue, it was black.

Those were the only three colors he saw. He just didn't understand why everyone else saw something different.

* * *

><p><strong>A nice little ficlet about what Blaine sees, because we all know what Kurt sees. I hope you all enjoy the first chappie!<strong>


End file.
